Why would you
by shadowhunter0815
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary. So she decides to start over. She is fine with never seeing Jace again. But will fait be so gracious to allow that? Read and find out. If read please review. Rated for t for mild cursing and adult ideas. 2 Chapters written
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own no rights to the MI series. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. Now Read Review the story. Keep reading and stay awesome. LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815._**

**_Clary's POV._**

I walk into the institute and hear that someone is here. I walk around and I hear Jace's voice. He isn't alone. I hear Aline's voice. "What about Clary, Jace? She will be heartbroken is she finds out." I silently pray Jace will snap out of it or I am dreaming. No, the angels decide I wont be that lucky tonight.

He says "Well it is a good thing she won't find out isn't it?" after that there is no more talking but kissing. I decide he gets to feel what it is like to live without me. Not know where I am.

First I got to my room pack my clothes, write a letter (because I know Jace wont tell them it is his fault I left), and start drawing a portal I only need to add a line to complete the rune and can go where I please. I decide I want to go to Florida's institute. They are in his room in his bed. Well might as well be blunt about it.

I go to his room and open the door. Aline screams and grabs a blanket to cover herself. Jace looks horrified. Good he deserves that. I smirk at him.

Then I say "What she doesn't know can't hurt her. Bye Jace we are through and if I ever see you again I will break your arm. Also there are no ifs, ands, or buts. You cheated on me and lets say I hope you have a terrible life."

With that I run to my room and I hear Jace follow me. I lock the door and get all my things. Just as I was about to jump through the portal Jace breaks the door.

"Clary don't leave I know I screwed up but, please forgive me."

I pause as if I am thinking (yeah right) "No, Jace see ya tell ever one I love them." with that I am through the portal and in Florida. I land right next to the institute. I go knock on the door and a girl my age answers.

"Hello I am Clary Fray."

Her eyes widen with that statement. "You are the Clary? Is it true can you create runes?"

"Yes I can I need somewhere to live I left the New York."

She smiles and says "You can stay here. I think you and me will get along fine. Bye the way my name is Maddie"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie was right about us getting along. Now we are parabatai. We are also the best shadow hunter team of the generation and of all time for our age. I am the best shadow hunter period. I also have changed a lot in my appearance. I got taller and have more curves, my hair is still red with **blond** streaks in it, my style has changed a lot. Now I wear a lot of black and fitted clothes that show my curves more. Then Maddie has changed a little too but not so much that her family really cares. Maddie has a few relatives. There is her brother Trey he is a year older than us and my current boyfriend. Then she has two sisters Cara and Britney. They are so sweet and kind they are 7 years old and training. Then her cousins Jake and Andrew they are both 13 and amazing shadow hunters. Know that I am a trained shadow hunter the Clave wants me more involved especially since my rune power. Also I am Valentines daughter technically I own a spot on the council and me being the only Morgenstern they would want on the council I got the spot. They didn't give me the full job yet they want to teach me about the council and how they rule and judges things. That why I go to so many Clave meetings. I help out and do my part by creating runes, fighting, demon hunting, and giving my thought on what should happen, how, and why.

I also haven't seen _him _since that day. Or anybody for that matter. I miss mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Magnus like crazy.

Any way Maddie and I have to go to a Clave meeting. We walk in and hear them talking about ways they can solve problems in the other institutes. They see us walk in and freeze. I have never seen them this sacred before. So I am immediately in panic mode.

I ask "What's wrong, why do I think it concerns me, and why do you all look terrified that I walked in?"  
The council leader sighs and says "We need to go shadow hunters to go the New York institute. You and Maddie where the ones picked to go. But we all know how well it works out when you have to do something you don't want."

With that I shrug and say "Okay we will go." To tell you the truth him cheating on me stop hurting. Then I got together with Trey. He is kind, patient which came in handy when he started training me, also he is super cute.

They all look shocked that I volunteered they say "Okay well you and Maddie need to leave tomorrow."

Maddie looks like I have turned insane. I told everyone at the institute about what happened. She says "Are you sure you can see them again?"

I say confidently "Yes I will have to face them sometime." We draw a Portal and go back to the institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip to the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie and I have packed our bags and we ready to go. I tell her first. "Lets see my mom and step dad Luke before we go." (A/N Jocelyn and Luke are already married.)

She nods and draws a Portal. I go first I picture the Book store and before I know it we are in Brooklyn. Man I missed it here. We walk in and Luke is behind the register. He ask "Can I help you?"

His voice sounds flat and not like the Luke I know so I say "Why yes you can Uncle Luke." When I say that his head snaps up and he is shocked I am here.

"Clary! God we missed you so much. Where have you been? Are you here to stay for good?" By the time he is done asking all his questions he has me in a bear hug.

"I missed you too let's go see mom."

Then I hear Maddie clearing her throat. She looks smug and I blush.

"Oh sorry Luke this is my parabatai Maddie. Maddie this is my step dad Luke." He looks surprised but still says "Hi it is nice to meet Maddie. Would you like to meet Jocelyn, Clary's mom?"

She smiles brightly and says "Yes I would I have waited to see where Clary is from." I roll my eyes and say "You ready to go?" They nod and I draw a portal to the apartment. I see Madame Dorothea. She sees me gasps and runs to me to give me a hug. I say "Hey it is good to see you again." She says "Clary I have missed you so much!" After that she lets me go and we plan on going to out to catch up on old times.

I run up the stairs and see the door to the apartment. I walk slowly and open it. Their she is my mom. She is painting a picture of her, Luke, and me from a few years ago. She didn't hear me so I sneak up behind her and say "Hi mom." She turns around so fast I didn't even see it.

"Clary, where were you I missed you so much?"

I say "I missed you to mom. So tell me what I missed over the years."

She goes into it she tells me. Alec and Magnus are engaged, Izzy and Simon broke up, also Max got his first girlfriend.

I am sad for Simon and Izzy, but happy for Alec, Magnus, and Max.

I tell mom what I have done for the past years. She can obviously tell I have gotten taller, prettier, curvier, and more skilled as a shadow hunter. She listens eagerly I tell her what a big piece of the clave I have become, I have a boyfriend, and I have a parabatai. I tell her the Clave sent us here on a mission. I tell her to stay here and call Simon but don't tell him I am here. She goes gets the phone and I go get Maddie.

By the time I am back she is on the phone. When we walk in the door she just said goodbye.

"Mom this Maddie my parabatai, Maddie this is my Mum."

They both hit it off well. When we were sharing stories we heard a knock on the door. I say I will get it. I open the door to see Simon standing their. His eyes widen in surprise when I opened the door.

"Simon buddy how have you been?"  
He snaps out of it then says "CLARY I have missed you so much." For the second time in two hours I has pulled into a bear hug.

We walk in and he sees Maddie. He pretty much drooling over her. I roll my eyes and introduce them.  
I tell Simon that the reason I am here is because the Clave sent us and we need to get to the institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!One long bus ride later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon doesn't want to go in and risk Izzy seeing him.

I Say "Okay"  
After he leaves Maddie says "Why didn't you tell me your old best friend was the day lighter?"  
I shrug and say "Maddie, I am a strange person and that is what you notice about my old life?"  
We both laugh and go in. We hear them talking in the library.

Jace says "Maryse when did the Clave say the would send people to help out?"  
"They said they would be here today."

With that being said Maddie and I share an evil smile and barge into the library.

They turn to look at us. They don't recognize me this should be fun.

"Hello we were sent from the Clave to help."  
"Clary stop being a brat and tell them who you are." They looked shocked to see me.  
"No need to know Maddie, you just yelled my name for the world to hear." She rolls her eyes at me.

I laugh and say "It is good to see you again."

Jace ask "Is it really you?"

**_What do you think? Keep writing or ditch this story? Review and tell me what you think._**

**_LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815_**


	2. Chapter 2 reuion

_**Hey guys just a reminder I don't own any rights to the Mortal Instruments all rights go to Cassandra Clare. LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815.**_

_**Jace's POV. (Before break up)**_

I have been under so much stress and need to relive some of it. Aline happens to be the one here so why not. Don't get me wrong I love Clary beyond words but, she isn't here is she? Nope Aline is. I go over to her and kiss her. She doesn't resists that is a good sign. After we pull apart she says "Jace we can't what about Clary? She will be heart-broken if she finds out."

She is right but the thing is Clary will never know.

I sigh "Aline she what she doesn't know can't hurt her." I that is the end of talking and we are kissing. We go over to the bed. Both undressed she gets in first then I follow her. Just when we were about to start the door flies open and this is something that I could never imagine would happen... Clary sees us and she has a smug expression on her face. Then she says "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."  
Damn she was here when I said that. Aline screams and covers herself.

Clary says "Bye Jace we are through and if I ever see you again I will break your arm. Also there are no ifs, ands, or buts. You cheated on me and lets say I hope you have a terrible life."

She runs up the stairs I chase her I am still naked. I get to her room and break down the door. "Clary I am so sorry I know I screwed up but, please say you will forgive me."

She pause that gave me hope and any hope left was gone when she says "No Jace tell every one that I love them."

Then she jumps through the portal and I may never see her again. I punch a hole in the wall. I see she wrote a letter. I read it and automatically start a fire and burn it. I don't want anyone to blame me for losing our Clary. Even though it is my fault. Just then Aline comes up. If their was ever a time I need to get laid it would be now. We go to my room. We promise each other to never tell anyone what really happened.

When everyone is home I tell them what "happened" Clary ran away with out a trace and without saying goodbye. Everyone reacted differently.

Jocelyn= Sad, crying, and denial.

Luke=Denial, and anger.

Izzy= Braking down crying and hysterical.

Magnus= Crying and upset he left so no one would get hurt.

Alec= Shocked beyond belief.

Everyone is automatically we all start looking for her. We go to the Clave they know where she is but can't say they swore on the Angel Raziel to not tell us also they happen to not like us that much. Luke will always be determined to find her no matter what it took.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We still haven't found Clary. I am upset that I made her go. I am still with Aline. Not because I like her. I need a distraction. The Clave doesn't call on us nearly as much any more it is as if they found more shadow hunters better than us. It is unfair it is sooooo boring here. Seriously the only times we get called to do something is when it is really important. Then we go to pandemonium for small demon hunts. Not much happening here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We still don't even know if Clary is alive. The Clave would tell us if she was dead right? I feel like a huge ass whole. I mean it was my fault that Clary left. I have done little to nothing to help look for her. I feel awful. Luke is still looking for her and has an ear out in the downworlders. Some say they know where she is but if they told them Clary said she would kill them and they happen to fear Clary more than Luke. Well this sucks we have Werewolves, Fairies, Vampires, Warlocks, and Demons who know where she is but they are all scared shit less by her. It makes me wonder what she is like now. She can't be that scared, shy girl anymore to be able to scare demons. I wish I knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have all given up. Even if she is alive she probably hates me. I would hate me too. We all miss Clary. I played the boyfriend who got his heart-broken. I am still with Aline. Why? She reminds me of Clary. Not literally she was their with me when Clary left. Actually she is part of the reason Clary left. She is also my punishment. I kick myself ever day for what I did. Aline is the ever-living pain in my side. She is here to remind me of what I did to the person I will love for ever. No matter if I ever see her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present time.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maryse come is and says "The Clave called and said they are sending shadow hunters to help out. They got news that the demon population is going to increases soon."  
I ask "Where did they get this information?"  
She shrugs and says "The won't tell me but the source is reliable and they are a big part in the Counsel. They will send the informant and their parabatai." When she is done saying this she leaves. I get off the couch and follow her into the study.

I say "The Clave has to tell us the can't hold back information."  
She says "The informant wouldn't tell them what the demon said unless they swore on the angel to not tell us who they are."  
I shrug and say "The Clave said they are going to send someone here. What time are they coming?"  
She shrugs and starts to say "I depends on-" she didn't finish her sentence. The doors bust open two girls come in.

The red-headed one had streaks of blond in her hair and this effortlessly graceful everywhere she goes. The girl beside her is beautiful just like her friend. They look like they are very close by the way they keep looking at each other.

The redhead speaks "Hello we were sent from the Clave to help."  
Her friend snorts and rolls her eyes and say "Clary stop being a brat and tell them who you are."

Dear angel it is Clary how did I not recognize her?

She rolls her eyes and say "No need to Maddie you just yelled it loud enough for the world to hear." Maddie just rolls her eyes at Clary.

Clary says "It's good to see you again."

I ask "Is it really you?"

Clary "Yup in the flesh. So Maryse how have you been I haven't seen you at any of the meetings in a while."

Maryse looks shocked and says "You are the Clave's informant? You are part of the Council?" She stands up and goes hug Clary. I am frozen in my place. After all those years gone I thought I would never see her again here she is. Maryse, Maddie, and Clary stand their for a while talking and it isn't until they hear a crash that they stop talking and go see what happened. I follow them lost in thought. We get to the kitchen and we see Alec, Magnus, and Izzy argue about who is cooking. They hear us coming. Alec and Izzy look at Maddie and Clary curiously.

Magnus comes over and gives Clary and says "Where have you been little one? We were all looking for you. Does Jocelyn and Luke know your here. Clary replies "Florida, the beaches there are amazing you and Alec need to come over sometime to visit and yes they know I am here."

Alec and Izzy looking even more confused. While Magnus and Clary catch up she introduce Maddie as her parabatai and they explain how they meet.

Finally Clary turns to Izzy and Alec and say "I am surprise you don't recognize me. Well let me introduce myself. I am Clarissa Adel Morgenstern, Fairchild, or Fray."

Izzy shout "Clary, where have you been? Why did you leave? Wait, why are you here? I mean I am happy you are here but, why after three years of hiding come home?"

Clary answers "I was in the Florida institute. I left for many reasons but, mainly because this place doesn't feel like home. The reason why we are here is because we are the extra help the Clave was sending. Yes I am the informant they were talking about who gave the information about the demons coming here."

We all sit voice less until Alec asks "Where did you get the information about the demons coming here?"  
Clary says "Most of the downworlders are scared of me for a good reason. They all like me but they knew what will happen if something doesn't go the way it should other than that we have a fine relationship."  
Maddie mumbles "When she doesn't like something everyone should run away from her. She tends to take it out on others."

Clary shoots her a glare and continues "One of my good friend told me that there are rumors are going around that Valentine and Sebastian are coming back and will start here in New York for the downfall of the Clave. They will send demons here to distract you and the Clave so the can attack. At first I didn't believe him. Then Maddie and I went demon hunting and I found a demon who thought I was human and before I killed him he said "Valentine is coming all his work will come together at last and no will be able to stop him." Then I knew I had to go to the Clave. They took this seriously and they have shadow hunters watching New York circling here. I know a lot of them so I know where and who they will be. The reason the Clave sent Maddie and I here to the institute is because they know that Valentine will attack her first and they want him dead this time."

We all take the time to process this Maddie and Clary look absolutely bored. They share a look and start laughing. We are all confused about what is happening. When they stop laughing I ask them "What is so funny?"

They look at me and Maddie says "Every time we tell this story we have to wait a few minutes for people to process this and this one time when we told them they were staring at us and Clary snapped and said It is not that hard to process unless you have a brain the size of a peanut. Good Lord and stop staring it's rude you know. That is why we were laughing. We were telling this to a bunch of guys and they looked scared shitless by Clary. So when we tell they story we always have that pause and it just brings back memories."

Magnus looks at Clary and burst out laughing. Alec, Izzy, Maryse, and I look at him like he is insane. He shrugs and says "I love you Clary that was hilarious. Especially the expressions on the boys faces." We all knew he had watch her memory.

Just when every thing is normal the one person who I wish didn't exits came in.

That's right every one Aline Penhallow.

* * *

_**Clary's POV.**_

Aline walks in. I forgave her and Jace a long time ago for what they did to me. Her face turns white when she sees. How fitting she remembers me. I turn to her and say "Hey Aline how are you?"  
Aline "Good and you?"  
"I am fine thanks for asking." When she is about to reply I get a text from Trey._ (A/N If you don't remember Trey he is Clary's boy friend and Maddie's brother.)_

_Text_ Message

Can you meet me by Pandemonium?

Sure who will be their?

Me, Brandon, Jake, Andrew, and Sarah. _(A/N Brandon is Maddie's boyfriend) _

Be there in five.

_Stop Texting_

I look to Maddie and say "We need to go." She nods and we start to leave.  
Izzy ask "Where are you going and are you staying with us or your parents?"  
"We are meeting some friends and we are staying with Mom and Luke."  
"Well can I come?" I look to Maddie for help. She shakes her head no.  
"Sorry Izzy, we are meeting some people who are a bit... difficult."  
She starts to protest I cut her off by saying "Bye guys." I draw a Portal and Maddie and I are through.

We start walking and before I know it we are at Pandemonium. We walk to the side alley.

We hear a voice say "Nice of you to join us."

_**Tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think should happen next. I am sorry for being lazy and being able to fix the Wi-Fi. Thank you to those have read and review or just read it means a lot to me. LOVE YA- Shadow Hunter0815.**_

_**Read and Review on this story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any rights to this story only my remake. The characters, sense, and main running story all go to the amazing Cassandra Clare. LOVE YA-Shadow Hunter0815.**_

_**Jace's POV.**_

When I heard Clary was leaving I wanted to go with her but that look she gave to all of us it was probably best we don't argue with her. She has gown. I don't mean physically but that too. She is no longer the sacred girl who is scared of this world. Instead she now looks it in the eyes and laughs. She use to always smile. Now she only smiles when she and Maddie are doing something. Its like they other institute took are place in her heart. I still love her but I am dating Aline and she gets jealous easily and when she does something it usually isn't nice.

I see the look in Izzy's eyes and I know she is think of something she can say to convince to let Clary let her come. I think Clary is protecting her from something... or someone. I turn to Maryse and she shrugs at me. But before she leaves I say.  
"Clary you aren't going anywhere by yourself."  
"Jace, well isn't that sweet you think I am the Clary you could control. Well tough titty said the kitty when the milk ran dry. I am different from the girl you knew and you aren't coming PERIOD.. With that being said goodbye. Wait I won't be alone I will have Maddie with me."

She turns away from me and draws a portal. I get a look at her butt and it is fiiiine. But before I can say anything and is gone though the portal.

"Well I am going find her anyone want to come?"  
Izzy, Alec, and Magnus all say yes.  
"Magnus work on a tracking spell."  
He nods and gets to work.

~Five Minutes later~

"Guys she went to Pandemonium." says Magnus  
"Why wouldn't she want us to come?" I ask.  
"I don't know but lets find out."

* * *

**_Clary's POV._**

Why does Jace care so much I am not his anymore. I also don't want him after he cheated on me and is still with the girl he cheated on me with. Maddie and I arrive here at Pandemonium. We go to the alley and hear a voice say "Nice of you to join us." We spin around to see our boyfriends Trey and Brandon. We run to them and launch ourselves into their arms.  
"Clary, baby, I missed you how was it talking to him?"  
"It was fine I saw my mom, step-dad, Izzy, Alec and Magnus I missed them so much."  
"I know baby it is okay I am here."  
"Trey I love you. Now lets go hunting."  
"Clary I have been waiting to here you say that. I love you too. Now we can hunt demons."

* * *

**_Maddie's POV._**

Watching Clary with her old family made me start worrying. Then I realize Clary doesn't want her old life or family back she just wants us. When our boyfriends showed up we flung ourselves into their arms.  
"Maddie are you okay? How was Clary's, family were they nice? How is Clary?"  
"I am fine I thought Clary would leave us but, she won't. Her mom and step-dad Luke are lovely. I think Clary is okay but, I am not sure."  
"It will be okay you know I love you and I am here but, lets kill some demons."  
"You always know how to make me feel better."

We all walk in the club and stop in our tracks. You could smell them... demons. Their is two of them that we cam see. We split up and we go in teams. Clary and Trey then Brandon and me. Clary goes after a demon that to the mundane's eye he would look like a younger brother of Brad Pitt but, to us he was a fat, ugly, red demon. Mine demon looks hot but, really he is blue skin and has evil red eyes. We both lead our demons to the storage room. When we meet in there they are both tied up.

We ask Clary's Demon _(a/n Clary's demon is written in _**bold **_and Maddie's demon is underlined.)_

"We knew you know where he is so why not tell me."  
**"I don't know what your talking about."  
**"Where is Valentine." Clary now has a knife at his throat and the demon looked worried.  
**"All he said is he will be near and that Clarissa is in trouble."  
**

I look away from my demon for a second but that's all it takes. Before the demon got Clary we heard a voice say "Hello Clarissa we meet again."  
At the same time we hear.  
"Clary watch out."

**_ Hey guys thank you for those who have followed me and have reviewed. Anyway everyone please review on how you liked it and what you think should be in the next chapter._**

LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just would like to share my crossover with you. I put it out today and would like you to read and review. Here is the summary._**

_What happens if Clary and Izzy are tired of institutes and decide to go to the academy for spies and assassins. They will learn to be spies, assassins, while still being shadow hunters? What happens if someone from their past comes back? Who will help them along the way? Will love be found?_

**_I couldn't write it all on the summary so here you go please read and tell me what you think. I am updating Why Would You tomorrow._**

**_LOVE YA-Shadow Hunter0815_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any rights to the story. I am sorry for being lazy and not writing. Hope you like.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ShadowHunter0815~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Izzy's POV.**_

We finally track down Clary and Maddie. These are some hard people to find. Sheezzz. They are at pandemonium. Once we got to the club it took forever to get in. Even with runes apparently the guy at the front is really big. We walk in the club and we look for them. It took a few minutes before we saw Clary lead a demon into the storage room. We silently follow her and hide in behind the boxes. Before the demon could blink he was tied to a chair by two boys. They immediately flank Maddie and Clary. One looks 6 foot 4 with brown hair and the other is just wow. Then Clary starts to ask questions and when she didn't get answers the boys too care of him.

_Conversation with the demon_

We ask Clary's Demon _(a/n Clary's demon is written in _**bold**_.)_

"We knew you know where he is so why not tell me."

**"I don't know what your talking about." **

"Where is Valentine." Clary now has a knife at his throat and the demon looked worried.

**"All he said is he will be near and that Clarissa is in trouble." **

I then hear the voice of none other than the infamous Valentine Morgenstern also know as Clary's dad.

Both Jace and Valentine speak.

Jace says "Watch out"  
Valentine says "Hello Clarrisa we meet again."

Clary says "Hello Valentine you couldn't get enough of me the last time we meet in George. The latest failed attempt at getting me."

"Oh but Clarissa I will get you this time. I have a few people who can't wait to get their hands on you."

Her face paled to where she looked translucent.

"Valentine you didn't bring him and then Alstare did you?" By the desperate tone in her voice that isn't a good things.

"Why of course I did, where would be the fun in that?"

"You baster where are they? I get to kill four demons tonight."

"No, no Clarissa you won't." When he said that Sebastian came up behind her and knocked her out. Before any of us respond a greater demon grabs Maddie as well. Valentine draws a portal and brings both Maddie and Clary through it. Jace immediately jumps toward the portal but just misses it.

Where are they?

**_Clary's POV._**

I remember being kidnaped by Valentine at pandemonium and I was knocked out. I woke up to see I am in Morgenstern manner and Maddie is tied up to me. I see a shadowy figure in the corner and it notice's I am awake. It steps up and says "It's nice to see you again Clarissa."

OMG It's "Hello Alstare. What do you want?" (Alstare is a greater demon.)  
"What do I want? I want to be able to have you as my slave, but Valentine wants you so I only get to torture you a little and no major scarring so Jace and you will get married and lead the circle after he dies."

"First of all ewwwww I will never marry Jace I don't care he is a disgusting pig. Second Jonathan should lead the circle I wasn't raised like him."

"We both know that it doesn't matter if you love him or not he will make you marry Jace and Jonathan has the blood of Lilith in his veins so he can't lead the circle's crusade to kill all demons without killing himself."

"Well is it my fault that he has greater demons blood? No go ask "Father"."

"Yes point made, but still Valentine always gets what he wants and right now he is getting Jace while his guard is down and grieving over your loss."

"I was kidnaped not killed and it's not like he ever loved me."

"He did and still does he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Yeah talk about mixed signals he cheats on me but he still loves me so confused." I can tell he didn't know this by the look on his face he didn't know.

"He cheated I will take this up with Valentine. I mean he may be ruthless, but he still has a soft spot when it comes to cheating." He leaves and I am left their to think.

I never knew how boring it is to be a hostage, seriously I a bored.

_**Alstare POV.**_

I know see why Clary hates Jace so much. She admits she loves him to her self and then she was going to tell him and finds him in bed with Aline. The slut of both worlds. I walk into Valentine's office. It's a large plan room. It has a big couch in the middle of the room with a desk, chair, and fireplace. He hears me walk in and asks

"How are they did they wake up?"  
"Yes Clary did and I talked to her and explained what was going to happen." He looks relived that he doesn't have to tell her.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said "Ewwww disgusting I would never marry a cheating pig" did you know Jace cheated on her when she realized she loved him, but the day she was at the institute she heard him and Aline and he cheated on her. I mean Valentine I am a demon and even I wouldn't make her marry the man she loved but now hates every single thing about him."  
"No I didn't know he cheated on her. I would never make her marry him, but he is the only person that is right for the job." I sigh poor Clary.  
"When does Jace arrive?"  
"He will come tonight."

"I tell her that Jace will come soon."

_**Hey guys thanks for reading and staying with me this long.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOVE YA-ShadowHunter0815~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_We all know I don't own these books lets get to my version of their story._**

**_Check out my other stories:_**

**_Portal too- Mortal Instruments  
_****_The Academy- Mortal instruments and Gallagher Girls (Don't know if they are in right order.) Uncommon Criminals how I think it should have started- Heist Society_****_  
My newest sort = Where can we escape the pain of a heart break?- Mortal Instruments_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_Jace's POV._**

I stare at the place where Clary and Maddie were taken from. A portal something meant to help but this one destroyed something. I feel something unfamiliar on my face. Something wet. One something. I had cried a single tear. I remember telling Clary the story of when I had cried.

**_Flash back_**

_I had trained my falcon to love me. I taught to love and help me. Instead of what my father said "Here is a falcon. I want you to make it fear you and respect you." today I was to show him what I did. I was called into his office. I walk n and show him what I did he said "I told you to make it fear you not love you. You have failed me. I don't want this to happy again. You can't show weakness." He took the bird and snap the neck. He told me to go to my room. I cried and said to myself. "I will never cry again."_

_**Flash back ends**_

Ever since that day I have cried only twice. Both times were because of Clary. A girl I love and I will always love. I cried when she left and now. The first time was my fault. This time she was ripped out of my grasp. My life. She is my living joy and now. I don't even know if she is alive. Ironic is in it. I am sure Clary was hopping to never to see me again. She was probably dreading this trip to New York. Now she must think the greatest creation God made was New York. She is probably wondering were she is. Hopping to be rescued. Well, I don't know what to do. What to say. What to think anymore. I am... I don't know anymore. I am confused and feel helpless. While mopping in self pity I hear someone or something walk in. That is when the smell hit me. Demon._ I think killing or hurting something will help me think clearer. _I look to where I smell the demon and see Trey and Brandon going at him. This isn't an ordinary demon this is one that is a Darka demon. Those are the hardest demon to beat. With a group. Can you imagine by yourself? These demons powers vary from fire breathing to becoming invisible. They are very smart and... usually sent to retrieve people. I am pulled out of my thoughts by a pain filled scream. I look again and see Trey and Brandon on the ground. Trey has a huge gash in his chest. I run over to him and put an healing rune on him. He smiles and barely says.

"Take care of My Clary."  
"I can't she hates me."  
"She forgave you and Aline after a few weeks of hurt. I took her in and loved her. She loves me back, but Jace you took something from her and she never seemed satisfied that she left the way she did."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She always wanted to go back and beat the crap out of you. She turned into a very vindictive person."  
"I would to if I saw her cheat on me with someone that means nothing to me."  
"Yeah, well you better make sure she lives through this because ..." He died.  
Clary's boyfriend died in my arms. What was he going to say? I see Brandon crying and withering in pain. The parabatai rune is leaving a scar on his neck. Before I know what is happening the Darka demon is getting up and coming to me. He knocks me unconscious.

_**Valentine's POV.**_

When Alstare told me what Jace did I wanted to punch him. I may be evil but he hurt my daughter worse then Jocelyn hurt me. She wasn't bonded by the presence of both of us having extra angel blood. Yes we had runes of love and commented broke but it was nothing like those two connection. Then he broke her trust. I understand this like the back of my hand. Trust like hers can't be given back it must be earned. Its broken and not complete.

_**Clary's**** POV.**_

I have to marry Jace. I remember a time where I would have said hell yes. Now all I want is to run and hide forever. I don't love him anymore. I love Trey he was going to propose. We were going to marry and have kids. How will he react? I just wish I could ...forget. Forget this world this life full of pain and horrible decisions. Like why I would give me heart to a heart breaker. I don't know. I used to think I was just an ordinary girl in his eyes. A play toy until something better came along. I then thought he really loved me. When I was with him the love in his eyes couldn't be faked. So I thought. I then heard and then later saw him cheat on me with a tramp in the bed where I lost my virginity. At first and I still do a little I think he is a fucking douche bag. Now I think he is a kicked puppy who lost his way and joy. It's not my fault he lost the _cough "Love of his life" cough. _ No if he didn't cheat he could of had it all but he did so it was only fitting I left.

Suddenly.

I feel like my heart was ripped in half. I look to my hand and see a small but permanent commitment rune Trey and I put on each other on our 2 year anniversary. It ... disappeared. No, no, no I tell myself it isn't true, but the only way it would disappear is when Trey died. That's why my heart felt like it ripped in half.

I am crying and crying. I am still crying when Maddie wakes up. She ask what's wrong. I tell her about everything. From having to marry Jace to ... telling her that Trey is dead. She is in tears to when Alstare walks in and sees us crying. He asks.

"What's wrong?"  
"Well _sniff_ I have to marry Jace, my boyfriend Trey died, and then I have no choice in it."  
"Well it is about to get worse you are marrying him ...tonight."  
Together Maddie and I yell "WHAT?!"

"You and Maddie need to get ready for the ceremony."  
"Wait why did you kidnap Maddie?"  
"She is getting married to your other brother."  
"What's his name?"  
"Hikes name is Zachary."  
"Is he different?"  
"Yeah he is. He has extra angel blood to. We are also going to give Maddie extra angel blood."  
"NOOO. You won't.  
"Yes we will. She is also getting married tonight."  
"Can we at least help each other get ready?"  
Yeah sure." He leaves.

We look at each other and sigh.

"I am so sorry for what I got you into Maddie."  
"It's okay you didn't know this would happen. I am just worried about Brandon."  
"I know you have to marry someone you don't love while you love someone else."  
"I guess we will have to work it out. You have to marry someone who broke you heart and your boyfriend just died."

"We won't marry anyone."  
"How?"  
"We are going to try and break out."

_**Sorry for being lazy I hope it was good. I hope you will read and review and try my other stories. I love all my readers.**_

_**LOVE YA- ShadowHunter0815**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I don't own any rights to this story. Sorry for being lazy._**

**_Jace's POV._**

When I wake up I am in a familiar room. I look around the room and see it was the room I grew up in. I look down at my self and see I am in a black sute with a gold shirt. Wedding attire.

I want to know so may things.

_Why am I dressed like this?  
Am I getting married?  
Who am I getting married to?  
__Where is Clary?__Where-_

_My thoughts were cut of when the one and only... Jonathan Morgenstern came in. He was dressed in wedding clothes?_

By the smile on his face. I am not hiding my emotions very well.

He comes over to me and unchains me.

"Before you try to run away their is no way out."  
I sigh I want to try and get free. Then it hits me. "where is Clary?" I say through clenched teeth.  
He laughs and says "Don't worry she will look pretty in her dress she will be a beautiful wife."

I am shocked I will be bound to Clary. That was all I ever wanted after I meet her, but not like this.

All I see is an evil smirk on his face before I am out again.

**_Clary's POV._**

When I wake up I see that I am alone in this room. Where is Maddie? As if by magic the door opens and she thrown in. I see she has fresh syringe marks.

It hits me.

Valentine wants ... us to be angels.

He is going to fill us up with angel blood until we are pure angels. How is he doing it? He cant just have an angel lying around... or can he?

_Flash Back_

_When Valentine first tried to get me a few years ago I remember seeing a stair case. It is right next to the library. When I ask him what it was he said. _

_"You can never go down their. If you do I will know and when I get you their will be consciences."_

_Flash Back ends_

That is where he is keeping the angel.

Just then I hear a voice calling my name.

"Clary, we need to get ready they will-"

She is cut of by the door being open and 2 boxes are placed in front of us.

We look at each other and gasp. Wedding dresses. Gold wedding Dresses. My will fit and look amazing on me. the have a girl picking this out because I doubt Valentine would pick this. My dress is a sleek, light gold. the gold that matches Jace's eyes, vintage style dress. With a corset top and a puffy bottom. It has a small belt to wrap around my waist. It has a gold to match the dress. Then my head piece was a vale that went to the ground.

Maddie's dress is a darker shade of gold with a sweet heart neckline. It is embodied with a small line of beads. It has a long-sleeves. When you see it at the waist it hugs her curves then it fluffs out. My favorite part was her head piece. the dress was amazing but the head piece just toped it off. It was a gold bejeweled flower. It had white specks to enhance the gold.

Their is a note attached it says

Get ready put on your dresses and do make up or whatever you do.

- Valentine

I am sorry for being lazy. I hope you like.

R and R thanks.


End file.
